Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Survival of the Idiots/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Survival of the Idiots. *(Title Card) *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are running down the block jumping up and down, disfiguring themselves in the process'' *Dora: in time with Steve and his gang ''Alright, we're gonna go to Oswald and his friends' house! Yeah! Ha-ha! Keep the house warm, Oswald and friends, we're on our way to your house! Ha-ha-ha... *Steve: ''in time with Dora and her friends ''Yay! Yay! Ha-ha! We're gonna beat you there! I'm gonna... ah, it's gonna be fun! Ah-ha... *[They freeze in mid-run when they see Oswald and his friends' house is enclosed with metal walls.'' The fifteen walk up to the door, which has a "Keep Out" sign on it] *Boots: Oswald? enter ''Hey, Oswald and friends, what's with the sign? *fifteen walk up to a TV which shows Oswald and his friends in pajamas eating marshmallows'' *Blue: (Barks Look, they're on the Eating Channel.) *Oswald: TV. Oswald and his friends fill their cheeks with marshmallows and swallow, wincing in pain as the giant mass of marshmallows pass down their long, thin necks and into their small torso, deforming them as they go ''Hello! ''eat more marshmallows ''If y'all are watching this, that means we're asleep for the winter. This sleep is called hibernation. ''appears on the bottom of the screen. Oswald and his friends eat more marshmallows ''During hibernation, animals don't like to be woken up. So do not disturb. ''sternly ''That means you, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail turn off and put on Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's water helmets and their own'' *Tickety: We better put these on. *Benny: Never mind, Steve and his gang. Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo said not to come in. Let's am-scray. *''and his gang push the button, letting all the water drain out of the front foyer'' *Slippery: When are you all gonna learn, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? "No" means "yes"! *Isa: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, listen, how many times do we have to-? *Sidetable: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, look at this! falls in and covers the bottom of the house. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar gasp and walk in *Tico: What is this stuff? around the house *Mailbox: It's a vast, swirling wonderland of sparkling white plessure. Let it fill your senses with cascading, fluffy pillows of excitement and comfort as you've never felt before. *Diego: teary-eyed Wow, Mailbox, that was beautiful. *Shovel: What, he was just reading this candy wrapper, see? hands Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar the wrapper. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar gasp *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! Put your helmets back on! and his gang have taken their helmets off and eating the snowflakes You all know there's no water in Oswald and his friends' house!) *Pail: It's okay, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. This stuff is water! Look! lets a flake land on her tongue and it melts into water *Dora: We guess you're right. It's okay here! *Steve: Take them off. No one's looking. Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar do so and the fifteen cheer and burrow themselves in the snow. They pop back up with noses made of snow. Then, they hear a weird sound ''Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, did you hear that? *Boots: We think it came up from Oswald and his friends' house. *Blue: (Barks That is one tired house.) *Benny: Let's check it out. ''to inside Oswald and his friends' house where Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail come in. They all gasp ''Look what's in Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo's bed! ''walk over to the bed, where Oswald and his friends' are asleep in hibernation forms, looking like some weird creature-like monsters *Tickety: Looks like some over-inflated Oswald and friends dolls! *Isa: I think these things are Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo. *Slippery: Hibernation must mean the opposite of beauty sleep. *Oswald: talking in sleep ''We've had enough of your dastardly deeds, Dirty Dan. We're gonna get you and your partner, Pinhead Larry or our names ain't Sherrifs... Oswald and friends... ''snores *Tico: giggles ''They must be dreaming about Texas outlaws. ''fifteen giggle ''Look out, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo, I'm Dirty Dan. *Weenie: (Barks We're gonna catch you and throw you in jail at taxpayers' expense.) *Diego: Oh, you all better run faster, Oswald and friends. *Sidetable: Yeah! I'm getting away! Run faster! ''Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo move their arms and legs *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Hurry! We're getting in a taxi!) *Mailbox: Faster, faster! fifteen giggle *Henry: We'll get you two. You're nothing but pure evil! Just like newspaper comics... snore off to sleep, the fifteen giggle again *Dora: Come on, Steve and his gang. We shouldn't disturb them anymore. *Shovel: That's not disturbing. This ''is disturbing. ''struggles to creating a talking face that protrudes from his back ''Hi, there, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. My name is Shovel's back. *Boots: Ha! That is really disturbing! *fifteen laugh uncontrollably. Cut to Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo, their eyes shoot open. Giant shadows loom over Dora, Boot,s, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Steve and his gang stop laughing while Dora and her friends continue to laugh'' *Pail: Uh, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: laughing ''Huh? *and his friends are really mad now, they're steaming and roaring. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail run, but Oswald and his friends has them all by their backs and give them some extreme wedgies. They run in mid-air anyway.'' *Steve: Faster, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar! They're gaining on us! *Benny: from the pain of the wedgies Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo! No! Stop! *Daisy: We've warned ya, Dirty Dan! Now, you've just crossed the border into Hurtville! *Isa: Oswald and friends, it's us, your friends! Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! *Blue: (Barks Please, Oswald and friends, we can't afford dry cleaning!) *Johnny Snowman: Gonna Skin y'all make a pare of size six...boots...fall asleep and drop the fifteen. They inch away and see Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo fall back into their bed *Tickety: Fun's over. *Tico: Whew, we sure don't want to wake them up again. Too bad we don't have any earplugs to put on them. *Slippery: Yeah, all's I got are these bubbles that I have. takes the bubbles out of their designated areas. They somehow form into shapes of earmuffs *Diego: All right, Slippery! takes them and walks over to the bed. Diego puts the earmuffs on Oswald and his friends *Madame Butterfly: We're gonna rip your arms off and... flapjacks? snores *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Well, that oughta work.) *Sidetable: loudly Hey, Oswald and friends, do they work? Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail look at each other and raise their eyebrows repeatedly and in symmetry *Dora: Hey, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo, if you all can't hear us, don't say anything! *Mailbox: Hey, Oswald and friends! Don't wake up! fifteen giggle, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar hold a megaphone up to Oswald and his friends' heads and yell into it *Boots: See ya later, Sherrifs Oswald and friends! laugh, the fifteen run out to the snowy plains and act like outlaws, with that drawling voice ''You're under arrest! *Shovel: You'll never catch us! ''giggle and make a snowball and throw it at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's faces. They all laugh. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail make another one, but they're hit by a giant mound of snow. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar stand on a giant snow cannon, laughing ''Hey, that's not fair! Cowboys couldn't afford cannons. *Benny: They couldn't afford station wagons either! ''giant snowball shaped like a station wagon lands on Steve and his gang *Pail: Nice paneling. *Isa: All right, Pinhead. You're time is up! to Steve and his gang, who look like cone-heads *Steve: Who you calling Pinhead? We want to be Dirty Dan! *Tico: What makes you all think you all can be Dirty Dan? *Blue: (Barks We're dirty.) and his gang hit on the heads by a giant "snow" shovel that Dora and her friends have *Diego: We'd say we're Dirty Dan. and his gang run off and return with a giant bat with a nail in it made of snow *Tickety: We'd say we're Dirty Dan! Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar with it *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Ow!) Steve and his gang again ''(Meows We'd say we're Dirty Dan! Ow!) *Slippery: ''Dora and her friends ''We're Dirty Dan. Ee! *Dora: ''Steve and his gang ''We're Dirty Dan! Ow! *Sidetable: ''Dora and her friends ''We're Dirty Dan. Ee! *Boots: ''Steve and his gang ''We're Dirty Dan! Oof! *Mailbox: ''Dora and her friends ''We're Dirty Dan. Ee! *Benny: ''Steve and his gang ''We're Dirty Dan! D'oh! *the house, Oswald and his friends blisfully sleep until the repeated impacts cause the earmuffs to fall off.'' *Shovel: Dora and her friends ''We're Dirty Dan. Ee! *Isa: ''Steve and his gang ''We're Dirty Dan! Ow! *Pail: ''Dora and her friends ''We're Dirty Dan. Ee! *Tico: ''Steve and his gang ''We're Dirty Dan! Ow! *Steve: ''Dora and her friends ''We're Dirty Dan. ''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar see something behind Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail and scream in terror ''Screaming will get you nowh- ''Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo reach out, grab the top of Steve and his gang's heads and rip them off. Oswald and his friends huff and growl as they stand behind Steve and his gang, towering over them with sharpened teeth bared in a snarl *Oswald: heavily Which one of you fellers is the 'real '''Dirty Dan?! *Blue: (Barks Um...We are?) ''idea, as Oswald and his friends promptly backhand them and sends them flying across the house *Diego: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! and his gang slam against the house hard enough to leave dents and little drumsticks float around their heads *Tickety: Hot wings! back to Oswald and his friends, who round on a cowering and terrified Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar *Weenie: (Barks Okay, Pinhead Larry! Now you get yours!) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: screaming *Daisy: PINHEAD!!! Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts